


He Asked Me What Day It Was

by BreeKaley



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeKaley/pseuds/BreeKaley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shadowhunters don't get Clary and Simon's references with pop culture, or why October second is the best day on the year. So, naturally, they ask Magnus for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Asked Me What Day It Was

"How have you never seen Mean Girls?" Clary yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. The Lightwoods (plus Jace) all stared at her as if she had gone mad. Her question had been delivered to Isabelle, but naturally all of them answered.

"Well, fighting demons doesn't leave much room for movies." Alec said. "You have a boyfriend that looks like a gay sonic the hedgehog, Alec." She yelled again. Alec would have come to his boyfriend's defense if the statement hadn't been so true. "You know what, I'm going to leave and when I come back, you better have memorized the lunchroom setup." She turned on her heel and fled the scene, Simon close in tow though he had been just muttering Mean Gorls quotes throughout the argument. Clary's hair was a fire behind her. 

"We need Magnus." Jace sighed. Alec knew about that Magnus wasn't working today, in fact he had left him for some training while Magnus had just drug himself out of bed. If had been nearly noon then, and Alec doubted the warlock was out of his pajamas.

He agreed, and the trio set off in the direction of Brooklyn with the shield of glamours. They took the subway, eyes scanning for danger in the way only shadowhunters do. He didn't bother with the buzzer-he did live here. However, he silently prayed to the angel to have convinced Magnus to actually put some decent pants on. There were some things that only he should see, and it wouldn't be nice on straighties' eyes like Jace and Isabelle.

Magnus had put on pants, and a short and makeup. Alec always wondered why Magnus got all dressed up and didn't do anything put lounge around on the couch. Magnus looked up and smiled, a great smile that reached his yellow-green cat eyes and sent Alec's heart into flutters.

He greeted Magnus with a chaste kiss on the lips, as Jace and Isabelle flanked his sides, looking around the new setup of the apartment. The last time they had been here, which was only last week, the walls and floors had been crazy and eccentric. Now, the hardwood floors and black furniture was comforting and inviting. Jace was almost certain that the only glitter he'd leave in would be the glitteragnus trailed around. 

"We need your help." Jace said, nodding to Isabelle as she explained the situation. Magnus took it all in stride, nodding and humming where it was needed. 

"I know about the date, October third. It's a reference to the movie, the main character says, "On October third, he asked me what day it is."

"So what's the big deal?" Alec asked, eyebrows schrunced together in the way that made Magnus and to jump him there. However, inconviently placed siblings where here, and Alex wouldn't appriciate Magnus taking him there on the living room floor. 

"It's a good movie. And so people quote it, they mention October third, and so it become the day where we celebrate Mean Girls, only the first one thought, the second one sort of sucks."

"Well we'll need more help, something about a lunchroom setup?"


End file.
